All I need
by HollyGer
Summary: Dean, Sam, and John kill the demon and settle down, Dean and Sam get married. Dean has a daughter. but what will happen when Dean finds out that his wife is cheating on him. and Dean is madder that even when he founds out what this man does to his daughte
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long sleepless two days for the Winchesters. They finally killed the damn demon that killed Mary and Jessica. When they got back to the motel John and Sam went to bed. But Dean went to a near by bar. He was still high on adrenaline. Once at the bar he order a beer and sat at a table by himself. He notice a girl by the pool table starring at him. She had long dark brown hair, tan skin, small athletic figure, and amazing blue eyes. She smiled at him and it took his breath away. She started to walk over to him and his heart started to pound and his palms were becoming sweaty. Why was he so nervous it was just a girl.  
"You look lonely mind if I sit down?"  
"Yea go head" Dean replayed. He held up two fingers and the bar tender brought two drinks to his table.  
"Thanks" the girl said.  
"Your welcome"  
"I'm Tiffany by the way Tiffany Brown"  
"Dean, Dean Winchesters"  
They talked for hours. When he dropped her off at home all he got was a good night kiss and he didn't mind. Getting to know someone before you sleep with them isn't such a bad thing Dean thought to himself.

Once he did sleep with her he didn't leave her. He fell in love. One night there were cuddle together on the couch watching a movie.  
"Tiffany" He said grabbing her head.  
"Yea sweetie" she replayed looking into his eyes  
"Will you marry me?"  
She squealed "Of course I will" Dean put the ring on her finger and he kissed her.

A few months later he was standing at the alter. Waiting nervously for his wife to be to walk down the isle. The song started to play and she appeared at the end of the isle in a beautiful white dress. She was smiling. Dean breath was caught in his throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dean breathe" Sam whispered to him. Dean let out a breathe and glanced quickly at Sam.

"You may kiss the Bride" Pastor Jim said. Dean pulled his wife close and kissed her passionately. He then turned to Sam and hugged him. Then his Dad.

Their honey moon was amazing they went to Hawaii, they spent most of the time in their room making love.

Two months later Dean was at home sitting on the couch watching TV when Tiffany came in.  
"Hey babe" Tiffany said sitting next to Dean  
"Yea Tiff"  
"I have something to tell you"  
Dean looked at her "What is it"  
"Dean I'm pregnant"  
"Your what?"  
"I'm pregna-  
"Yea I no I heard you pregnant Oh My God I'm gonna be a Dad!!" Dean said excitedly.  
He kissed her and put his hand on her tubby.  
"I'm gonna call Sam"  
"Can't you call him tomorrow"  
"No this is big Sam and Dad need to know"  
Tiffany never really understood Dean's strong relationship with his brother or his Dad even though she knew what he use to do. Sometimes him and Sam will go off on a hunt on the weekend. He picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
"Hello" Sarah's voice answered. Sarah and Sam had gotten married shortly after Dean and Tiffany  
"Hey Sarah is Sammy there"  
"Yea Dean hold on…SAM PHONE"  
"Hello" Sam voice answered  
"Sammy guess what?"  
"I don't know what Dean?"  
"I'm gonna be a DAD"  
"WHAT!! Oh my god I'm so happy for you that's great man" Sam had a hint of sadness in his voice because Sarah was pregnant but had a miscarriage and now she can't have kids but Sam was happy for Dean.  
"Yea thanks"  
"How far along is she?" Sam asked  
"Two months, Sam I'm so happy I'm gonna be a Dad" Sam could tell by the sound of Dean's voice that he was glowing, smiling ear to ear.  
"I no man thats great"  
"Hey wanna come over and celebrate I'll call Dad too"  
"Yea sounds great Sarah and I will be there in 5"  
"Alright bye"

7 months later Tiffany was in labor. Dean was holding her hand. They didn't know the sex of the baby because the position it was in.  
"Ok Tiffany one more push Come on you can do it" Dean said to her.  
Next thing you know there was baby crying "It's a girl" The Doctor announced. Dean looked down at Tiffany and smiled. The baby was wrapped in pink blanket and placed in Tiffany arms. She was still crying.  
"What should we name her Dean?" Tiffany asked Dean. Dean took the baby from her arms and she stopped crying. Dean looked into his baby's eyes. Her bright hazel eyes melted is heart of steel. She was so beautiful. Dean was exploding with joy. Tears even started to fill his eyes.  
"Alexandra Mary Winchester"  
"I love it Dean I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I'm gonna tell Sam and dad"  
"Ok"

Dean ran to the waiting room. He approach Sam, Sarah, and Dad.  
"Well?" Sam asked  
"It's a healthy baby girl" Dean said smiling ear to ear.  
"She has my eyes" Dean said  
"Dean that's wonderful" Sarah said hugging him.  
"Yea Dean I'm happy for you" Sam said pulling Dean into a hug.  
"Congratulations Dean" John said hugging Dean  
"Do you guys wanna see her?"  
"Yea" they all answered at the same time.  
Dean lead them to Tiff's room. When they got there Tiffany was holding Alex. She was fussing. She smiled at Sam, Sarah, And John. They smiled back. Dean took Alex and placed her in her grandpa's waiting arms. Once again she stopped crying.  
"Dean she is gorgeous" John said looking at his grand child  
"Thanks Dad" Dean said smiling.  
"What's her name?" Sam asked  
"Alexandra Mary Winchester"  
John looked up and smiled. He was so proud of Dean.

Three years later Dean was coming in late from a hunt. He looked at his watch it was 3 in the morning. He was planning on taking a shower and going to bed but when he got to the stairs he seen the figure of his three year old daughter at the top of the stairs. She was sniffling. She must have been crying. Dean thought.  
"Da da!!" She ran down a few steps then jumped off the stair  
"Catch me Da da!"  
"I got you" he said catching her. She was wherein the same night grown she wore every night. It said I love my daddy on it.  
"Heyy sweetie what are you doing up this late huh? He said kissing his baby girl on the cheek.  
"I had a ightmare and I knocked on mommy's door but she said go way so I was coming to see if you were sleeping down here..Da da I'm scared."  
"Don't be scared I'm here nothing is gonna get you"  
"you promise"  
"I promise, now lets go see mommy"  
Dean stood at his bedroom door with Alex in his arms wondering why it was closed. He pushed it open to find Tiffany in bed with another man. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean put Alex down  
"OK sweetie I want you to go to your room and lock the door and don't come unless I say so Ok?"  
"OK daddy" she ran to her room. 

"Hey Tiff I'm home Oh I see you have company Hi I'm her husband Dean" Dean said moving closer to the bed.  
"I'm Neil her boyfriend" Neil got off the bed and walk toward Dean with his hand out wanting Dean to shake. Dean smiled and punched him in the face. Neil fell to the ground. Dean pulled him up by his hair and punch him again and again and again and again.  
"DEAN STOP IT!!" Tiffany yelled  
"How could you do this to me" Dean said through clenched teeth. "I LOVED YOU!" He yelled  
"I never loved you. I just used you for a house and for a car and for this she pointed to her giant diamond ring.  
"We are done "I'm taking this" He pulled off her ring "And Alex"  
"Go ahead and take her I never really loved her anyway." Dean was angry he had to do everything he possibly could to not hit her.  
"You never loved me" Alex stood in the door way crying.  
"No I didn't you just a spoiled little bitch I hated you scene the day you were born"  
"SHUT UP I swear to god if you open your mouth one more time" Dean yelled  
"Alex go back to your room I'll be right there" Dean said Alex ran. Your never gonna see me or her again."  
"Good"  
Before Dean left the room he kicked Neil in the face.

He knocked on Alex's door.  
"Alex hunny its Daddy open up" The door swung open and Alex hugged on to Dean's leg crying. Dean picked her up.  
"Shhh its okk I'm here"  
"Daddy how come mommy doesn't love me?"  
Dean didn't know what to say "Because mommy is a mean person but you don't need mommy to love you"  
"I don't?"  
"Nope cuz I'll love forever and always no matter what."  
"Promise Daddy"  
"Yea baby I promise now lets pack you stuff and go see uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah"  
"YAY we go see Uncle Sammy and Aunt Sarah"  
Dean packed some of Alex's cloths and her favorite toys.

When he got to Sam's Alex was sleeping. He got her out of the car without waking her. She had her thumb in her mouth and her head was resting on Dean's shoulder. He knocked on the door. Sam fell asleep on the couch. He heard the knocking on the door and wonder who would be at his house at 5 in the morning. He turned on the light and opened the door.  
"Dean what are you doing here?"  
"Uhh we're gonna need a place to stay for a few days"  
"Yea that's fine come in I'll get some clean sheets for Alex's bed." Sam and Sarah had set up a room for the baby. Once they lost the baby they turned it into a room for Alex because she stay over sometimes. Dean put Alex into to bed and went down stairs and explained what happened to Sarah and Sam.  
"Well Dean you and Alex are welcome here anytime" Sarah said  
"Yea man you can stay as long as you want"  
"Thanks guys, I just don't know what to do I mean I can't raise a kid by my self and Christmas is coming up and I don't know if I can do this"  
"Yea you can Dean, all my life I have seen you do things that a lot people can't do you can do this and Sarah and I will help"  
"Thanks guys I really appreciate this "  
"Dean you're my brother I would do anything for you it no problem"  
"Yea Dean we are happy to help. I'm gonna go get you a pillow and a blanket for the couch." Sarah said  
"Thanks Sarah"

The next morning Sarah and Sam were talking quietly at the table. Alex came down the stairs sucking her thumb and holding her blanky that her Dad gave her. She climbed up on Sam's lap and rested her head on his chest. She likes to cuddle when she first wakes up.  
"Where is daddy?"  
"He is sleeping on the couch babe" Sam answered  
Alex jumped off Sam's lap and ran over by the couch and ran back over to Sam.  
"SHH I go wake daddy up" She said putting her fingers to her lips. She tip toed back to couch. Put her arm to poke him but Dean grabbed her arm and screamed  
"Rawww" and pulled he on him and started to tickle her.  
"I was gonna scare you but you scared me first daddy" She said laughing  
"I sure did" Dean and Alex laid on the couch for 10 minutes.  
"Alex do you wanna go have breakfast with grandpa?" Dean asked  
"Grandpa Grandpa"  
"I'll take that as a yes come on lets get you in the bath"  
"Bath time Yay!!!"  
Alex ran up the stairs and waited in the bathroom for Dean. Dean ran the bath water and put her in and washed her hair while she splashed around. He started to wash her body when he notice that her genital area was really red.  
"baby why is your private red?" he asked  
Alex stopped playing with her water toy and looked down "Neil did it to me"  
"Can you tell daddy what Neil did to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex didn't respond. Her eyes started to fill with tears.  
"Baby what did he do to you? You can tell me sweetie"  
"He touched me down there daddy I tried to tell him that he wasn't allowed to but didn't listen I'm sorry"  
Dean could feel his blood start to boil. This bastard is gonna pay. Dean thought to himself. But he had stay calm in front of Alex he didn't want to scare her. And top of that its Christmas Eve so when he comes home from beating Neil's ass he has to wrap Alex's presents.  
"Don't be sorry sweet heart its not your fault ok, but we need to finish up your bath and go see Grandpa"  
"YAY we go see Grandpa"  
"Yup"  
Dean heard the door slam down stairs and wonder who it was.  
"SAM SARAH is anyone home?" A man voice beamed through the house as he lifted Alex out of the bath and began drying her off. Dean recognized the voice immediately . he was wondering how long it would take Alex to realized who it was.  
"am in here Dad" Sam shouted.  
"Sam why is Dean's car here?" John shouted as he walked to the kitchen.  
"Grandpa!!" Alex shouted and ran out of the bathroom naked.  
"Alex come back here" Dean said getting up and following her"  
Alex ran down the stairs. She stopped in the living looking around for her grandpa. Then she heard him in the kitchen. She ran in yelling and screaming.  
"GRANDPAAAA!!!" she ran towards him. John laughed at his naked grand daughter and lifted her up.  
"How's my pretty girl doing?"  
"Good grandpa its Christmas Eve!"  
"I No Santa comes tonight, you better go to bed early"  
"That's what daddy says"  
"You better listen to him and were are your cloths, did you run off on your dad again?"  
She started to giggle "Did you huh huh?" John said tickling her.  
"Yessss" She laughed.  
John put her down.  
"So where is your daddy?" John asked  
"Right here" Dean said entering the room.  
"Ok missy its time to get dressed enough naky time for you" Dean said  
"No" Alex said placing her hands on her hips.  
"What did you say to me" Dean said smiling  
"NO"  
"Oh that's it I'm gonna get you" Dean said. Alex screamed and Dean chased her to her room and got her dressed. She came back down with the movie Finding Nemo. Dean put it in and went into the kitchen. By this time John was updated on why Dean was here.  
"Dean I'm sorry about Tiffany" John said  
"Its ok who needs here any way Sam I need you to watch Alex I have to go take care of somebody I mean something." Dean said with a hit of anger in his voice. Dean turned to walk out but John grabbed his arm.  
"Son what's going on I seen Alex and I know you didn't do that to her so who did!" John demanded.  
Dean sighed he was getting anger. He slammed his fists on the counter "THAT SON OF A BITCH HE IS GONNA PAY I SWEAR TO GOD!!"  
"Dean calm down ok who did this?" John asked in a soft comforting voice.  
"That fer Neil" Dean said. John was pacing the room a sure sign that he was mad. His face was turning red he was gonna say something but Sam left the room and came back with a baseball bat  
"Dean we have work to do" Sam said.  
"Sam look I no she is your niece and you love her and you want this bastard but I have to do this alone. If I get in trouble with the law I need someone to watch Alex."  
"Dean don't say that, and I understand why you need to do this by yourself but try not to kill him"  
"Yea son you might want to think about this"  
"No Dad I have had enough time to think about it" Dean said. He turned to walk out but Sam stopped him.  
"Dean take this" He held the baseball bat out to him.  
"No Sam I have a crow bar in the car" Dean walked out.

Dean walked up to Tiffany's house he didn't even check to see if the door was unlocked he just kicked it in. Neil was sitting at the table. When he seen Dean he got up and ran up the stairs and locked him self in the bedroom. Which was no use because Dean just kicked that door in too.  
"You like touching little girls Neil do you huh?" Dean grabbed Neil's hair and repeatedly slammed his face into his knee. Dean then punch Neil. He fell to the ground. Dean started to kick him in the stomach and the ribs.  
"YOU fING NASTY NEIL"  
Dean got on top of him and punched him over and over again  
"DON'T EVER fING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER OR ANY OTHER GIRL EVER AGAIN"  
Dean could hear Tiffany yelling at him. He could also hear the cops coming but he couldn't bring himself stop. He was mad. Know one hurts his baby girl and gets away with it. before he knew it he was in the back of a cop car.

Once at the police station he was handcuffed to a table and a cop came in to question him.  
"Dean Winchester"  
"That's my name don't where it out"  
"So why did you beat up Neil Johnson"  
"He molested my daughter he needed to pay."  
"Why did you call us we could of helped."  
"What could you do" Dean said sarcastically  
"See turns out Neil broke out of prison back in Florida and all you had to was call us and take us to him and you wouldn't be here right now."  
Dean regretted his decision but at least he paid.  
"Damn" He said snapping his finger pretending not to care.  
"But I tell you what I'm gonna unlock your cuffs and your gonna take your car and your gonna go home to your daughter"  
Dean's jaw dropped in shock. "Why would you do that for me?"  
"Cuz I had a daughter too and well when she was 13 she was kidnapped raped and murdered. And I would do the same thing actually I would probably kill him. So go on be with your daughter on Christmas Eve she needs you. I'll make sure none of this goes on your record."  
Dean was in shock Know one has done something like this for him. Dean stood up and shook his hand "Thank you so much I don't know how to repay you"  
"Don't worry about, have a good holiday"  
"Thank you so much you too and I'm sorry about your daughter"  
"Its ok now get out of here before someone sees you"  
"Thanks" Dean walked out and got in his car and drove home. As he walked to the door he could hear Alex laughing. He looked down at his hands they were covered in blood. He couldn't let Alex see him so he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in. Alex, Sam, and John were sitting on the couching watching TV. Sam was tickling Alex. She seen Dean and jumped off the couch.  
"DADDDY" She hugged his leg  
"Hey sweetie Daddy is gonna take a shower ok"  
"Nooo Daddy watch the movie with us" Alex whined  
"I will baby I promise after I get out of the shower"  
"Nooo"  
"Alex your dad needs to shower I mean I can smell him from here"  
"Ok uncle Sammy" Alex said sitting back on the couch  
Dean went upstairs turned on the hot water and got on. He watched as the blood stained water went down the drain. He started to cry. He his life was ruined. His wife that he loved with all his heart cheated on him. His daughter was molested because he wasn't there. He felt that he failed as a parent. But what he didn't know was that in his daughters eyes he meant the world to her and she thought he was the best dad in the world. He jumped when there was a knocking on the door. He hurried up and rinsed off and got dressed and Sam was standing at the door.  
"What happened Dean?"  
Dean explained everything to Sam who explained everything to John while Dean and Alex were watching a movie like he promised he would.  
"I love you daddy"  
"I love you too sweet heart"  
"You're the bestest daddy in the world"  
"Aw thanks babe you're the bestest daughter in the world." Dean looked at his watched he said 9 o clock, it was way pasted Alex's bed time and he was tired.  
"Ok sweet heart bed time"  
"No daddy I don't want to"  
"Well you have to or Santa won't bring you any presents"  
"yay presents" Alex said rubbing her eyes  
"Yupp come on its bed time"  
"Daddy can I sleep out here with you?"  
"Yea baby you can"  
Dean laid down and Alex laid on his chest. The strong heart beat and the raise and fall of Dean's chest made Alex go right to sleep. Dean rubbed her back and played with hair. He too soon fell asleep. While Dean and Alex where sleeping peacefully on the couch Sarah and Sam snuck down and wrapped gifts for Alex. They even bought Dean a gift  
On Christmas morning Alex woke up screaming "Its Christmas everybody get up" She ran around the house waking everybody. By the time she was done opening her gifts wrapping paper covered the floor. She got alot of Happy Feet things including the movie. She loves penguins. Around 6 John came over with gifts for everyone. John gave Sam his gift. he opened it and it was an xbox360. Sam jumped off that couched and started jumping up and down like he was five.  
"Oh my god Dad its just what I wanted!!!" Sam hugged John.  
"Thanks John now he'll never move off that couch" Sarah joked. John gave Sarah her gift. It was pretty gold cross.  
"John its beautiful Thank you" Sarah hugged him  
"Here you go Dean" John tossed Dean a box. In it was at a Metallica T-shirt and the Black Album by Metallica.  
"Thanks dad" Dean hugged John  
"What about mine grandpa?"  
"Why don't we go look in the car come on" John grabbed Alex's hand and walked her out to the truck. Sitting in the passenger sit was a huge stuffed penguin. It was Mumble, from Happy Feet. It was bigger than her.  
"AHHH she screamed and tried to pull him out. She finally got him out with help from John.  
"we go show Daddy" she said dragging it inside. She was running to Dean to show him she tripped over it and landed on top of it. Every one laughed. She couldn't get up. Dean got up and lifted her up.  
"Daddy wook what grandpa got me!"  
"Yea its cool"  
"I'm Hungry" Alex said

Sam and Dean made breakfast while Sarah and John played with Alex. They ate breakfast and they all watched Happy Feet. Dean thought it would be the stupidest movie ever but he laughed through the hole thing. After the movie Sarah started the turkey and they spent the day with the family laughing and joking and playing with Alex. They sat down for dinner. Dean looked around. Everyone was laughing and smiling he realized that he didn't need Tiffany all he really needed was Alex and his family. Sarah served every one with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes.  
Alex was eating her mashed potatoes. she was making the mashed potato tongue. Dean looked over at her and laughed.  
"Keep you food in you mouth"  
she spit them at Dean. They hit him in the forehead and sled down his face. Every one laughed.  
"Got you daddy" Alex laughed. Dean was not laughing. He went back to eating he got a spoon full of mashed potatoes and flung them Alex. They hit her check.  
"Daddy you got me with the mashed taters" Alex giggled. And threw some back, Dean ducked and they hit Sam. Sam threw some at Sarah who was laughing. John laughed and Sarah threw some at him. Dean laughed and John threw some at him. The only person laughing now was Alex they looked at each other than attacked Alex with mashed potatoes. She laughed. They helped clean up. John left. Sam and Sarah showered. While Alex helped Dean with the dishes.  
"Daddy I like helping you" Alex said attempting to dry off a plate.  
"I like you helping me"  
"Merry Chriwtmas Daddy" Alex said looking up at her dad  
"You too baby" Dean kissed the top of her head.

Dean and Alex took a bath and Dean got Alex ready for bed. He tucked her in and said good night. He went down stairs and watched Its a Wonderful Life on TV. Before he went to bed he went up to check on Alex. The moon light shown through her window onto her face. Dean starred at her. He loved her so much.  
He stood at the door and before he turned to leave he said "I love you Alex."  
It was really quiet but he heard her "I love you more Daddy" Dean smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

After Christmas and New Years Dean returned to his job as a fire fighter and bought a house for him and Alex right down the street from Sam and Sarah. While Dean was working Alex stayed with Sam and Sarah.

Alex was napping while Sarah was looking up vacation spots, it was close to Dean's birthday and he needed a break. Sam told her to pick any where to go. Sarah found a beautiful island on the Caribbean she booked a house off the beach for three weeks. She called Sam and told him and Sam went to the Chief of the fire house and explained everything that Dean has been through in the past couple of months and he agreed to give the time off. They only problem was getting Dean on the plane.

Just as Sarah got done booking the house and the flight Alex came wondering into the kitchen with her blanky. She pulled herself into Sarah's lap and laid her head on her chest.  
"What you doing Aunt Sarah?"  
"I just booked all of us a vacation"  
"REALLY?"  
"Yeaa"  
"When we leave"  
"In two days but your dad doesn't no yet its for his birthday"  
"Are you and Uncle Sam coming to?"  
"Yupp and Grandpa"  
"Yes I cant wait"  
Just then Sam and Dean came threw the door. Alex jumped off Sarah's lap and ran to Dean.  
"Daddy we go on vacation for you birthday!"  
"Aw Alex you weren't suppose to tell him" Sam Said  
Alex put her head down "I sorry I didn't mean too"  
Sam crouched down to Alex's leave and ran a hand through her hair and said "Its ok baby he had to know sometime why don't tell were we're going" As he kissed her on the forehead.  
"Well I don't know where we go but Aunt Sarah does and everyone is coming! I cant wait Daddy I so cited!"  
"I bet you I just have to see if I can get off work" Dean said picking up Alex  
"Already done your off for 4 weeks I talked to the chief" Sam said  
"Ok sweet thanks man so where we going any way?" Dean asked Sarah  
"We are going to Caribbean I booked us a private house right off the beach for 3 weeks"  
"Wait we can't drive there" Dean said  
"You can't back out Dean look at how excited Alex is you have to go on the plane" Sam said smiling.  
"Man" Dean said  
Sam and Sarah laughed a little.  
"Alex sweetie go upstairs and get your stuff" Dean said putting Alex down  
"K Daddy" Alex said running up the stairs.  
While Alex was getting her stuff together Sarah told Dean all the details, what time the plane left and stuff like that.

Two days later Dean was getting Alex out of bed and ready to go. He double checked everything and drove 5 house down to Sam's house, John was already there.  
"Dean you drove here?" Sam said shaking his head  
"Yeah now open the garage can't leave my baby outside"  
"God Dean why don't you just marry that car" Sam said laughing  
Dean parked the car and packed everything into Sarah's SUV and they all got in Alex was asleep by the time they got to the airport. He got out of the car without waking her and they got on the plane. As there were waiting for the plan to take off Alex woke up and seen her dad freaking out. She turned to him and grabbed his face  
"Daddy it be ok nothing gonna happen if it does I save you" Alex said kissing her Dad on the lips  
"Thanks baby" Dean said kissing her back

After they landed they got there baggage and rented a mini van so everyone could fit and the drove to the house. It was a light blue with a deck that lead right to the beach. The rooms were huge they each had a bathroom. Dean picked the room closest to Alex's room.

As soon as everything was unpacked Alex wanted to go to the beach. Dean changed into his bathing suit got Alex in her swimmers and swim suit and put sun screen on her they went down to the beach.  
Dean laid out a towel and helped Alex build her first sand castle.

Sam, Sarah, and John watched from the inside.  
"Look at those two Dean looks so happy" Sarah said  
"Yea who would think that it would be Dean with the kid" John said  
"He's a great dad though look at him with her, when he has had a horrible week at work and he comes to pick her she comes running down those stairs into his arms and his whole mood changes, he is smiling ear to ear." Sam said smiling  
"That girl is the best thing that ever happened to him" John said.

Back at the beach Alex was running on the shore line and every time a wave would come up and hit her feet she would laugh and run up to Dean.  
"You wanna go in sweet heart?"  
"No I scared"  
"There is nothing to be scared of see look" Dean said walking into the water.  
"What bout sharks Daddy?"  
Dean chuckled a little bit "Oh baby there isn't any sharks this shallow you'll be fine"  
"Well you hold me?"  
"Of course I will I won't let anything happen to you"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise" Dean said picking her up and walking into the water. He sat down on his knees that way Alex was in the water. A wave came up and hit them Alex got scared and tightened her grip around Dean's neck and whimpering.  
"Hey its ok" Another wave hit them and she started crying.  
"hey hey none of that now you no daddy doesn't like seeing you cry its ok its just water"  
"I wanna get out" Alex cried  
"Ok come on" Dean took Alex to the shore and put her down he sat down on his towel and she sat in between is legs. Dean wrapped a towel around her.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yea baby"  
"Is you and mommy not gether anymore cuz me?"  
"Baby why would you ask that you know thats not true." Dean said turning Alex so she is facing him.  
"Cuz mommy don't love me no more"  
"Ohh baby that's not it at all its not your fault ok?"  
"Ok Is it Neil's fault?" Alex asked a look of fear came over her face when she said his name.  
"Yes its his fault not yours"  
"I don't like Neil daddy"  
"I know sweetheart I don't like him either and as along as I'm alive he will never come near you again"  
"I love you daddy" Alex said hugging Dean  
"I love you too baby"  
"give me butterfly kisses" Alex said to Dean  
"Only if you give them back" Dean said  
"K" Dean pulled Alex close and let his long lash blink over Alex's cheek. Alex returned the favor and a real kiss. Dean and Alex went back to the house, changed, and watched TV within minutes they both were sleeping on the couch.  
The next morning Alex woke up first. She woke Dean up. She sat on his lap while she sucked her thumb. John walked out.  
"Morning" He said  
"Morning Grandpa"  
"You guys hungry?" John asked.  
"Yea me starving" Alex said jumping off Dean's lap. John made her something to eat Sam and Sarah were awake now too.  
"Grandpa you come the beach with us?"  
"yea sweetie I'll come to the beach"  
"yay daddy Grandpa is coming"  
"I no I heard now come lets get your stuff"  
Dean changed her into her suit and got everything they needed.  
"Daddy we make a sand castle again?"  
"Yup baby"  
While Alex and Dean were making their sand castle Sarah got pictures of them. John walked passed them.  
"Grandpa where you go?"  
"I'm going in the water"  
"Oh" Alex said. Then she whispered something in Dean's ears  
"yes baby we'll all go in the water won't we?" Dean asked Sam and Sarah  
"Yes we will" Sarah said.  
Dean walked slowly in the water with Alex in his arms. A wave came up and Alex started to cry.  
"Alex hunny there is nothing to cry about I got you the water isn't gonna hurt you"  
"You promise Daddy"  
"I promise baby"  
"Yea Alex its just like taking a bath" Sam said. Alex smiled at Sam. She slowly started to relax. She started to laugh when the waves came and hit her and she was splashing everyone.  
Alex wanted to go play in the sand so they all got out and watch Alex play for a little bite. She came up Sarah rubbing her eyes  
"Auntie Sarah I tired"  
"Are you, you wanna take a nap?"  
"Yea but I want you to come with me"  
"Ok come on" Sarah said grabbing Alex's hand and walking off towards the beach house. The rest of the vacation was the same thing swim play in the sand sleep. Lots of pictures were taken.

When they got back Dean had to go back to the fire house. Dean was good friends with a guy named mike and the chief Frank. They were such good friends that Alex called them Uncle Mike and Frank. Alex loved bringing her daddy dinner. Her and Sam drove over the fire house. Alex ran out of the car into the fire house. She set the plate of food on the table and ran off. Dean was standing the kitchen area when Mike came in holding Alex upside down by her ankles. She was laughing.  
"Dean I found this runt running around I think she belongs to you" Mike said tickling Alex.  
"Uncle Mike put me down"  
"Only if i get a hug" he said tickling her more  
"Ok Ok Uncle Mike gets hugs" Alex said giggling. Mike put her down and she hugged him then ran to Dean.  
"Dadddy I brought you dinner" She said as she hugged Dean.  
"You did " Dean said looking around "Where is it?" Dean asked Alex looked around "Uhhh oh yea be right back" And she took off into the next room. She came back into room the with the food a few seconds later.  
"Daddy can I go down the pole"  
"Yea baby"  
She ran up the stairs. The was a giggled filled scream and little foot steps being heard and Frank saying "I'm gonna get you" Alex came down the pole and hide behind Dean.  
"daddy Uncle Frank gonna get me"  
"He will if you don't run" Dean said. Just then Frank came down the pole. She scream and took off Frank close behind. Frank came back in a couple of seconds later with Alex.

Dean and Alex ate Dinner together and Sam took her home and put her to bed. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming for Dean.  
"Alex sweetie calm down its ok"  
"No I want dadddy"  
"Daddy is at work" Sam said trying to calm her down.  
"I don't want Daddy to leave me like mommy did"  
"Your daddy isnt't gonna leave you, he is just at work he'll be back in the morning"  
"No I want him to come home now"  
"He can't come home now but we can call him"  
"Ok"  
"Ok come on" Sam said picking her up and putting her on the couch while he dailed Dean's number. He handed the phone to Alex.  
"Hello" Dean said very tired  
"Daddy?"  
"Baby what's wrong?"  
"I want you to come home"  
"I can't i have to stay"  
"But I scared"  
"Of what? Baby"  
"That your gonna leave me like mommy did"  
"Sweetheart I'm not going any where. Ok?"  
"ok But"  
"No buts hunny I'm not leaving you I promise"  
"Thats what Uncle Sammy said"  
"You listen to your uncle he is right I'm not leaving you I'll always come back.  
"OK"  
"Ok sweetheart I have to go why don't you ask uncle Sam if you can sleep with him and Auntie Sarah tonight"  
"OK I love you daddy"  
"I love you baby I'll see you tomorrow"  
Alex gave the phone back to Sam.  
"Well what did he say?" Sam asked her  
"That he not leaving and that i can sleep with you tonight"  
"Ok come on"  
Sam picked Alex up and they laid down in her bed. Sam's feet hung over the end. She snuggled up against him and she fell back asleep


	5. Chapter 5

¡§Uncle Sam you promise Daddy won¡¦t leave me?¡¨ Alex asked Sam before going to bed.  
¡§I promise¡¨

Dean just laid down after getting off the phone with a crying Alex when the alarms started to go off. All the fire men jumped out of there beds. The changed quickly and went to were the fire is. It was a big hotel. The top floors were on fire and it was spreading quickly. Dean and his rescue team ran in. The teamed pulled 9 people out. There was one more on the second floor. Dean said he¡¦d go in alone. The Frank warned him not to but as stubborn and Dean was didn¡¦t listen. Dean was running up the stairs. There was a big explosion and the walls started to crumble and the ceiling stared to fall. There was another explosion and the walls and ceiling weren¡¦t strong enough and they collapsed on Dean.

Sam was sleeping peacefully when the phone rang. He looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. Who and the hell is calling this late. He thought. He answered it. The minute he picked up the phone and heard ¡§this is Linda calling from General Hospital we have a Dean Winchester¡¨ his entire world started to crumble. He woke up Sarah. He gently lifted Alex out of bed and into the car. Sam drove to the hospital. When they got there John was already there.  
¡§Dad what happened?¡¨ Sam asked John.  
¡§There was a fire at the Tipton Inn and the building collapsed with Dean inside.¡¨ John said looking at Alex.  
¡§Is he okay?¡¨ Sam asked worried.  
¡§The doctor hasn¡¦t told me anything yet.¡¨ John answered. Just then Mike and Frank came in.  
¡§He is he Okay?¡¨ Mike asked  
¡§We don¡¦t know yet?¡¨ Sam said shifting Alex¡¦s and his weight.  
¡§Let me take her¡¨ John said as he took Alex out of Sam¡¦s arms. She woke up.  
¡§Grandpa what¡¦s going on?¡¨ Alex asked rubbing her eyes. Just then the doctor came up.  
¡§The family of Dean Winchester?¡¨ He asked. Sam nodded.  
¡§Daddy?¡¨ Alex said. Getting down.  
¡§Ok Dean has minor injuries some broken ribs, broken arm. He was very lucky. The thing we are worried about is the smoke ventilation. He inhaled a lot of smoke we have him on a ventilator. He should be waking up soon.¡¨  
¡§What wrong with daddy?¡¨ She asked Sam. Sam bent down  
¡§Sweet heart dad got hurt fighting the fire¡¨ Sam said grabbing her hands.  
¡§Can we see him?¡¨ John asked the doctor.  
¡§Yea room 4¡¨  
Alex took off running she knew how to count. She counted for rooms down and ran in.  
¡§Daddyyy!¡¨ She threw her self at Dean¡¦s bed. She pulled herself up. She taped his shoulder ¡§Daddy wake up!¡¨ Dean didn¡¦t move. ¡§Dadddy no Daddy don¡¦t leave me DADDDY WAKE UP!¡¨ She screamed crying hysterically.  
¡§Sweetie¡¨ Sam said. Alex spun around to face Sam.  
¡§UNCLE SAMMY YOU PROMISED DADDY WON¡¦T LEAVE YOU LYED I HATE YOU FOR EVER AND EVER¡¨ Alex screamed and ran out the door. Sam went after her. Ventilators and other machines were blocking the hallway. Alex was small enough to squeeze past them but Sam was not. Alex kept running she ran out the door.  
¡§ALEX!¡¨ Sam screamed. Know one was moving the machine. He ran all the way to the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath and sprinted toward the machines. He jumped over them. He ran outside. He stopped and looked around. He spotted her in the middle of the street but it was to late the drunk drive didn¡¦t see the three year in the middle of the street until it was to late. Sam rushed in and got help. They carried the broken three year old in. Sam sat with Sarah, John, Mike and Frank and waited for the news on Alex.  
¡§Sam?¡¨ The doctor asked. ¡§Yea¡¨ Sam stood up.  
¡§Its about Alex¡¨ the doctor said.  
¡§Is she Okay?¡¨  
¡§We stopped the internal bleeding, three ribs on the left side are broken, the big thing is the head trauma, and the spine injury¡¨  
¡§Head trauma?¡¨ John asked.  
¡§Spine injury?¡¨ Sam asked.  
¡§Its nothing serious that needs surgery or anything its very minor the biggest thing that could go wrong with the head trauma is she could loose her memory. But the spine injury could cause her to be paralyzed. But we won¡¦t know for sure until she wakes up.¡¨  
¡§Dean is gonna hate me¡¨ Sam said out loud.  
¡§Can we see her?¡¨ John asked,  
¡§Yes but she is in a coma so she is hooked up to different machines¡¨ the doctor said. John, Frank, and Mike went to see Alex. Sam sat by Dean¡¦s beside.  
¡§Sam honey don¡¦t bet yourself up about this it wasn¡¦t your fault.¡¨ Sarah said placing her hands on Sam¡¦s shoulders  
¡§Yea but if I got there sooner¡¨ Sam said.  
¡§Sam was nothing you could do¡¨ Sarah said.  
¡§I no but I don¡¦t I feel like its my fault¡¨ Sam said.  
¡§Its not now stop thinking that, I¡¦m gonna go get some coffee you want any?¡¨  
¡§No¡¨ Sarah kissed Sam and left. Sam sighed and sat down in the chair by Dean¡¦s bed. There was a sudden gasp for breath. Sam¡¦s head snapped up and Dean was gagging trying to get the tubes out.  
¡§Dean I¡¦ll get someone hang on¡¨ Sam said. He ran into the hallway and yelled for helped. A few seconds a nurse came and removed Dean¡¦s tubes.  
¡§How you feeling man?¡¨ Sam asked Dean. Dean coughed  
¡§alright I guess considering¡¨ He answered. He then looked around the room.  
¡§Sam where¡¦s Alex?¡¨ Dean asked worried. Sam lowered his head and sighed  
¡§The drunk driver ran a red light, he didn¡¦t see and she was hit¡¨ Sam said and let out a breath  
"What?" Dean asked shocked.  
"They doctors said she could be paralyzed and that she might loose her memory but we wouldn't know until she wakes up, she is in a coma Dean I'm so sorry." Sam said in tears.  
'Coma what? SAM HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE WATCHING HER!" Dean yelled.  
"I tried to run after her but the machines got in they way, Dean you know I would never do this on purpose NEVER!  
"SAM I TRUSTED YOU!"  
"I no you did Dean I let you down I'm sorry. I'm gonna go I'll come back later to see how she is doing" Sam said as he turned to walk away.  
"No Sam wait" Dean waited for Sam to turning around. "Please don't go I'm sorry for yelling at you its not your fault and I completely trust her with you, I need you here Sammy don't go" Dean said in a soft voice. Sam knew Dean mean what he said but he did feel like it was his fault.  
"I won't I promise" Sam said taking his seat back by Dean's side.  
"Can we go see her?" Dean asked .  
"Yea" Sam answered.  
"When did this happen?" Dean asked.  
"Last night at about 3" Sam answered as they walked down the hallway. They arrived in the pediatrics ward. They turned left down the first hallway and walked past two doors and arrived at the third door. Dean took a deep breath and pushed it opened. He gasped, his knees got weak and almost fell but Sam caught him, at the sight. His three year old baby girl hooked up to a bunch of machines. Sam helped Dean to the chair next to Alex's bed. Dean grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it. Her little hand was so soft against his lips. Tears fell freely from his ears.  
"Hey baby its me Dad….you gotta wake up show daddy you pretty green on Alex fight this wake up I know you can….I fought for you now you have to fight for me" Dean begged. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"The doctors say she is fighting harder than any other three year old" Sam said squeezing Dean's shoulder.  
"Well duh she's a Winchester" Dean said laughing weakly and drying his tears.

Sam left the hospital for the day. Dean stayed silent at her bedside all day even when Mike and Frank came to visit he just sat there holding her hand. Later that night when visiting hours where over Dean snuck into her room and pulled the chair as close as he could get to her bed. He laid his head on pillow by her head. He pulled with her long dark curls wishing for her to wake up.  
"Hey baby I still see you haven't woken up yet, you have too you can't leave me I need you, matter of fact you all I need in this world so wake up. How about I sing to you. Well you wake up then?

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

I use to sing that song to when I would hold you when you where first born and you'd fall right a sleep even if mom couldn't get you to shut up and she asked me 'how do you do that?' and I would say 'because she is daddy's little girl." Dean fell asleep like that that night and the next night and the next night and the next and he would sing the same song to her too. And every night he would kiss her on her head and whisper I love you in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been three months since the accident and there has been no change. Sam finally got Dean to go home get a good nights rest some real food and a shower. Sam sat in the chair by Alex's bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Hey Alex you gotta wake up now, you have been sleeping for two long now open those pretty eyes. Your daddy needs you heck I need you we all do. Its been quite around here with out you. Alex honey I'm sorry I should have watched you better, I'm so sorry please wake up please!" Sam said lowering his head.  
"Sam?" Alex's doctor said from the door.  
"Hey doc how she doing today?"  
"No change but she's still fighting, you know the nursing stuff calls her the little fighter"  
"Yea she's a fighter alright" Sam said with a sad smile  
"Is Dean here?" The doctor asked.  
"Nope dad and I sent him home last night he'll probably be here later today."  
"Alright let him know I need to talk to him"  
"I will"  
"Thanks Sam" The doctor said as he was leaving.

A few hours later Dean came in through the door, Sam was passed out in the car. Dean walked up and hit the back of his head. He shot up "Huh What?" he asked confused.  
"Wake up and go home to your wife you look like crap" Dean said with a smile on his face.  
"Thanks man" Sam said  
"No problem so how's my little girl?" Dean asked Sam as he sat on the edge of her bed brushing some hair out of her face.  
"No Change and the doc wants to talk to you"  
"Alright Go Home Sam!" Dean said from the door.  
"I'm going call me if anything changes"  
"I will" Dean said leaving the room and looking for the doctor.

"Hey Doc!" Dean said from the end of the hall.  
"He Dean" The doctor said shaking his hand.  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yes walk with me, okay so Alex has been on life support for 3 months now and the longer she isn't breathing on her own the more danger she is in because her body will get use to no breathing and she might not ever wake up. We have been testing something for a while now and the results are good and we would like to try it on Alex"  
"What do you want to do to her?" Dean asked unsure of it.  
"Well before we tell the results of this come out good, 98 of the children we have tried this on has woke up and made a full recovery."  
"Well what do you want to do to her!" Dean asked started to get annoyed.  
"Okay what we have been doing is unplugging there life support everyday for 2 minutes and giving them rescue breathing and if that doesn't work we plug the machine back in and do it over the next day."  
"What about the other 2?" Dean asked.  
"They still haven't woken up now I can understand you not wanting to pull the plug but if anything goes wrong we are right there just think about and get back to me" The doctor said as he left leaving Dean alone in Alex's room to decide. Dean was stuck he didn't know what to do. He called the one person he knew he could count on to help him with this.

A hour Dean and John were sitting in Alex's room.  
"What should I do dad?" Dean asked John  
"I don't know son, but you never know it could work"  
"I no but I don't want to risk her life"  
"You never know you could be risking her life more by just waiting" John said.  
"What would you do?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know son I really don't know I wish I could be more help though" John said squeezing Dean's shoulder.  
"You have helped enough just by being here" Dean said.  
"Whatever you deicide to do I'll be here with you son"  
"Thanks I think I know what I'm gonna do"

"Ok Dean you'll the sound of the beeping showing she isn't breathing but we are doing the breathing for her. Are you ready?" The doctor asked. Dean nodded his head. The doctor pulled the plug and the alarm sounded. Dean watched for the first minute but he could take it anymore  
"PLUG HER BACK IN" He yelled. He tired to go over to her but John held him back  
"Son calm down its going to be okay" John said in a calming voice.  
"CALM DOWN MY DAUGHTER IS FLAT LINING AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!!" Dean yelled as tears fell. John pulled him into a hug Dean held on to John for dear life until the beeping stopped and the life support was plugged back in.  
"Dean she is already improving do you want to continue this?" The doctor asked.  
"She's already improving?" Dean asked shocked.  
"Yes would you like to continue?" The doctor asked again  
"Yea if its helping" Dean said.  
"It is we'll be back same time tomorrow." The doctor shook Dean's head and left.

Dean hated the next few days those two minutes each seemed liked forever to him. But today would be different. The doctors came in like they also did and unplugged the machine. Dean could handle the noise of it so he turned to walk away when…..  
Beep…Beep...Beep…Beep. The noise of a steady strong heart beat of a three year old. Dena spun around on his heels to face the smiling doctors. They made sure she was stable and made there way over to Dean.  
"So?" Dean asked.  
"Alex is still in a coma but she doesn't need life support anymore which is a major improvement and a sign that she should be waking up soon."  
"What about her memory and her spine injury?"  
"We will no more when she wakes up" the doctor said.  
"Ok thanks" Dean said. Sam snuck in some beers and Dean, Sam, Sarah, and John sat in Alex's room and had a beer to celebrate. When visiting hours were up the nurses made Sam, Sarah, and John go home but let Dean stay. That night Dean rested his head on her chest and let the sound of her beating heart put him to sleep.

The next morning the sun was shining through the windows. Dean was fast asleep on his daughters chest when the little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Daddy" She whispered. She looked down and seen Dean sleeping. She started to play with his hair. He started to stir. He lifted his head rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was met with the stare of his daughter bright green eyes.  
"Hi Daddy" She said smiling. Dean's eyes grew wide.  
"Alex!!" Dean said as he pulled Alex into a hug. He kissed her repeatedly.  
"Jeez Daddy act like you hadn't seen me in forever" Alex said. Just then the doctor came in. The doctor looked at Dean and smiled then turned to Alex.  
"Hi Alex, I'm doctor shames can I ask you a few questions?" The doctor asked. Alex looked at Dean, he nodded and Alex nodded at the doctor.  
"Do you know who this man is?" The doctor asked as he pointed at Dean.  
"Yea that daddy"  
"Good, can you tell me your full name?"  
"Alexandra Mary Winchester" Alex said proudly.  
"Good job now I'm gonna poke you legs and I want you to tell me if you can feel it okay?"  
"Ok" Alex said sadly. The doctor lifted up the blankets and poked her leg gently with a needle. She didn't say anything. He poked her harder  
"OUCH!" She cried. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Just then Sam, Sarah, and John walked in.  
"Hey look whose awake" Sarah said. Alex looked scared.  
"Alex do you know who these people are?" The doctor asked.  
"No" Alex said sadly.  
"Am I suppose to know them?" Alex asked looking up at Dean with her big green eyes.  
"Baby this is Uncle Sammy Auntie Sarah, and Grandpa, you don't remember them?" Dean asked.  
"No I sorry" Alex said as tears started to form.  
"Hey baby its okay" Dean said stroking her dark curly hair.  
"But they gonna be mad at me for not membering" Alex started to cry.  
"Hey Alex its okay we're not so dry those tears." John sitting on the bed and wiping a tear off Alex's face.  
"So you not mad at me" Alex asked still crying.  
"No we're not mad" Sam said as he smiled at her. Alex wiped her eyes with the back of her hands "That's my girl" Dean said kissing Alex.  
"I want to member daddy but I can't" Alex said  
"Alex you will you have amnesia you will remembering everything in time Okay I'm sure you aunt, uncle, grandpa and dad will help you remember" The doctor said  
"When I go home daddy?" Alex turned to Dean.  
"We have to see what the doctor says baby" Dean said.  
"Well if all the test come back good you can go home tomorrow" The doctor said. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm gonna go out" Sam said as he turned and walked away.  
"Sam!" Dean called and ran out of the room. He grabbed Sam's arm and spun him around.  
"Where are you going?" Dean asked.  
"Out" Sam answered.  
"Sam its not your fault!" Dean said in a stern voice.  
"Yes it is" Sam said as he pushed Dean off and kept walking. Dean went back into the room "Sarah go get your stubborn ass husband"  
"Wooo daddy you swore" Alex said pointing her finger at Dean. Sarah kissed Alex and left to get Sam.  
"I'm sorry baby" Dean said sitting on Alex's bed.  
"Daddy where mommy?" Alex asked. Dean looked at John then back at Alex.  
"Mommy died right after you were born." Dean said lifting Alex into his lap.  
"So mommy in heaven?" Alex asked.  
"Yup mommy is in heaven." Dean said kissing Alex. John raised an eyebrow at Dean and Dean gave him a 'I'll explain later look'.

The next after noon Dean was carrying Alex out to the car. He buckled her in the car seat and got behind the wheel. "Ready to go home?" Dean asked her in the review mirror  
"Yes daddy" Alex answered.  
Everything went fine the first day Alex was a little shy but the next morning she was back to her normal self. Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV and Alex came down with her blanky and her thumb in her mouth she curled up next to Dean.  
"You hungry baby?" Dean asked Alex.  
"Yea daddy I want pancakes"  
"Okay baby girl pancakes it is" Dean said getting up and going into the kitchen  
"Daddy I go play with my toy in my room?"  
"Yea baby but be careful" Dean said stirring the pancake mix.  
"K Daddy." Alex said as she ran up stairs.  
Dean just finished the last pancake when there was a thud from the upstairs. Alex started to scream. Dean ran up the stairs taking three at a time. He got to Alex's room and she was on the floor holding her head. Dean raced and picked her up.  
"Baby what happened?" Dean asked.  
"I fell and hit my head" Alex cried.  
"Ohh you'll be okay want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
"Yes daddy "Alex said pointing to the spot where she hit her hand. Dean kissed it and she stopped crying.  
"Daddy guess what?" Alex said with a smile on her face.  
"What baby?" Dean said smiling back.  
"I member Uncle Sammy and Auntie Sarah and grandpa, I go to uncle Sammy when you work." Alex said.  
"That fall must have knocked something loose up there" Dean said. Alex laughed. Dean and Alex ate. Dean gave Alex a bath and did her hair and Alec did Dean's. They had lunch and watch "Happy Feet" twice.  
"Daddy we go see Uncle Sammy and Auntie Sarah?" Alex asked.  
"Yea get your jacket on" Dean said putting his on and helping her with hers. Alex took off down the street she busted through Sam's front door. Sarah was sitting on the couch.  
"Auntie Sarah!!!" Alex yelled and hopped into her lap.  
"Hey sweetie where is your daddy?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm right here" Dean said coming through the door.  
"Dean Sam isn't here he left this morning said he was going out for a drink and he hasn't been back I have tried calling him but he won't answer Dean I'm so worried John is out looking for him right now I didn't wanna call cuz you had Alex I'm sorry" Sarah said all in one breath.  
"Ok Sarah calm down we will find Sam I promise" Dean said placing two hands on her shoulders. Sarah nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Where uncle Sammy at?" Alex asked confused.  
"He went out" Sarah said. She looked to Dean "Did she remember?" She asked  
"Yea she wanted to come see you guys" Dean said.  
:"Uncle Sammy be here soon?" Alex asked.  
"Yea I'm just gonna go get him" Dean said.  
"And I stay here with auntie Sarah?" Alex asked.  
"Yea and by the way Dean nice hair" Sarah said laughing.  
"I know I look hot be jealous" Dean said smiling. Dean kissed Alex and walked out the door. He got in his car and called John.  
"Dad did you find him?" Dean asked worried.  
"No I have looked every where" John answered.  
"I'm gonna start looking so I'll call you if I find anything" Dean said.  
"OK Hey how is Alex?"  
"She is good she fell today and hit her hand and she remembers everything" Dean said.  
"What about Tiff she remember her and what really happened?" John asked.  
"I don't know she didn't say anything about it" Dean said.  
"Okay well I'm gonna keep looking"  
"K bye" Dean said.  
"Bye"

Dean dialed Sam's number.  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
"Hello" Sam's voice came on.  
"Sam where the hell are you Sarah is worried sick" Dean yelled into the phone.  
"I'm at the bar" Sam answered.  
"Sam stop blaming you self… Sam she remembers"  
"What?" Sam asked shocked  
"She remembers so stop blaming yourself and come home" Dean said. There was silence for a while and Sam finally answered  
"Okay I'm on my way"  
Dean hears Sam grunt and the phone hit the ground  
"Sam?"  
"Sam?"  
"SAM" Dean yells. He speeds to the nearest bar and sure enough there is Sam's car in the parking lot. Dean goes into the bar calls for him he wasn't in there. He goes to Sam's car. Sam wasn't in the car. "SAM!" Dean yelled and then he looked down and seen Sam's keys and phone and some blood spots.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean got up and started looking. He walked into the street and looked around and seen a traffic cam. "Sammy where are you?" He asked out load. He called John and they met up. Dean told John about the camera. They said the where state police and got the pictures. They seen the car that took Sam. They start to search. They came across the first turn off after about a day. They looked at each other. Dean made sure he had his gun. When they walked up they seen the truck that took Sam. John was leading the way to the house when John heard a thunk. He turned around and his face was met with a shovel.

Sam woke up his feet were dangling in the air and his hands where above his head. He shook off the fogginess and notice someone else was in the room hanging to. It was teenage girl about 14. Her head was hung low but she was whimpering.  
"Hey hey its okay" Sam said to the scared teen. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face.  
"There gonna kill us…..they….they already killed the other guy" She cried.  
"Okay calm down my name is Sam what's yours?" Sam asked calmly.  
"Tina" She said.  
"Okay good Tina my brother is looking for us" Sam said. Tina nodded. "Are you hurt?" Sam asked. "They dislocated my knee" She said starting to calm down. The door opened and Tina started to freak out again. It was a hood figure it walked up to Sam. He grabbed Sam's leg and twisted it. There was the sound of something popping and Sam let out a small scream. The hood figure pulled out a knife. He pressed the knife against Sam's chest and ran it down cutting the shirt and the skin all the way down. Sam was breathing heavy trying not to scream. The hooded figure started to make like cuts all over Sam's body. The person continued until Sam passed out. He did the same to Tina but only on her arms and legs.

John woke up tied to a chair. His head was pounding. He looked around for Dean. He was in the chair next time already awake.  
"Dad you okay?" He asked.  
"Yea son you?"  
"Yea"  
A man was looking through Dean wallet.  
"Damn they are cops" He said as he kept searching threw Dean's. "He dad don't we have this guy hung up down stairs" the man said throwing a picture of Sam on the ground. The older man laughed. "Aww look its Daddy's little girl" the man showing Dean the picture of him and Alex. Dean's blood started to boil.  
"To bad your never gonna see her again" He said.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Dean yelled.  
"Tell me one thing any cops gonna come looking for you?" The dad asked  
"Well that depends if we don't tell you will you eat us" John said. The other man hit John hard in the face. He grunted.  
"Okay you guys pick the hunt the guy or the girl" One man said getting out a hot metal poker. "Okay okay no cops are coming for us" Dean said.  
"if you don't pick I will" The dad said burning John. "Okay okay the guy" John said  
They man took off the key around his neck and gave it to one of his sons "Shot him but don't let him off the chains oh yea and when your done shot the teen too" The dad said. The son nodded and went down stairs.  
"What I thought you said you'd give him a fighting chance" Dean said. The dad laughed. "YOU SON OF BITCH YOU HURT MY SON I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" John yelled. The man yell for his son to come back but there was no answer. Him and his other son grabbed two rifles and went down stairs leaving John and Dean alone.

Right after Sam knock the first guy out two more came down. The first came up to look at the other one. Sam kicked him hard twice and he fell to the ground. The dad came up next he was just out of reach for Sam. He aimed the gun at him but suddenly he was kicked in the back of the head three hard times by Tina. There was more footsteps coming from the stairs. At first Sam had no idea who they were but then they came into the light.  
"Sammy" Dean said. A wash of relief came over Sam as he hung his head. "Sammy" Dean said taking Sam's face in his hands "You okay?" Dean said taking a step back to look at Sam. Dean noticed all the cuts. They stop bleeding by now but they were already infected. "Okay Sammy we are gonna get you down" John said. "Alex" Sam mumbled. "Yea Sam she is okay she is with Sarah" Dean said. John found the key pad and unlocked Sam's chains. Sam fell but Dean caught him and gentle set him on the ground and went over to Tina. She was crying.  
"Sh its okay we are gonna get you out of here" Dean said to Tina. John un did the locks and Dean caught her. he placed her next to Sam and him and John started to hang up the men. After that John helped Sam to the car and Dean carried Tina to the car. They pulled up at a white two story house. Dean carried a sleeping Tina to the door. he knocked on the door. The front light came on a man came to the door. He looked tired and worried. He seen the girl and relief washed over him. "Oh Tina" He said taking the girl from Dean. "Daddy" She mumbled. The man left to set Tina down and came back and Dean was gone.

Sarah was sitting on the couch holding a crying Alex when the front door flew open. Sam was in the middle of Dean and John. Sarah jumped up and kissed him.  
"UNCLE SAMMY" Alex said pushing threw everyone into Sam's leg. "Hey sweetheart" Sam said painfully kneeling down. "I so glad you home" Alex said throwing her arms around his neck. Sam kissed her on the head and went to go clean. When he came back down stairs every one was sleeping on the couch. John in the chair Sarah, Alex then Dean. Sam sat down between Sarah and Alex and sighed. Alex crawled into Sam's lap and snuggled into to him.  
"I love you uncle Sammy"  
"I love you too"


End file.
